Bloody Scorpion - Chapter 1, The World is Matt's
by tragicalmysterywar
Summary: Matt finds a gruesome solution to all of his problems.


*This is an alternate "House of the Scorpion" story, Where Matt is corrupt and becomes a murderer from a young age. It takes place shortly after Tam Lin first shows the Oasis to Matt (An event in the book, obviously), and before Furball dies.*

Matt woke up to the sound of a closing door, followed by breaking glass. Celia was crying, picking up the broken pieces of her best cooking pot from the kitchen the floor.  
The sound of a running person was audible from the distance, as well as the giggling of a child older than himself. It had to be Tom, He knew that laugh anywhere. Matt walked out of the apartment and into the walled garden.

He saw a person darting around the corner, Unmistakably, it was Tom. "Jackass!" Matt screamed. "Perro puto bicho clon!" Tom yelled back. Matt went back inside the apartment and grabbed one of Celia's kitchen knives.

"Tom is gonna get it now" Matt thought.

Matt chased Tom around the house, with Tom taunting him constantly. Little did Tom know that Matt had a deadly weapon. "You're nothing but a goat sucker" yelled Matt, "Exactly, i'm El Chupacabra" Tom yelled back. Matt caught up with Tom and they grappled each other on the dusty ground adjacent to the poppy fields. Matt pulled out his knife and made a swift slash at Tom's neck, followed by three stabs in Tom's chest.

Tom was done for, blood gushing out of every wound. Matt washed the blood off of his own feet in one of the fountains, and then dumped the body in Tam Lin's hidden oasis. It was then, that Matt realized a resolution to all of his problems.

In the next couple of weeks, Matt would terrorize and threaten all his foes, and kill those who rebel.

Willum? Death by Laudanum.  
Rosa? Killed by starvation, after living in the same conditions she once kept Matt in.

Oh... The things Matt could do.

He was to unleash unspeakable terror upon anyone who dare refer to him as "it" or "clone". Discrimination against him would mean death. And El Patrón could make sure nothing happened to him. To kill Matt, you'd have to go through El Patrón first, and he is the most well-protected person in the world.

Tom, Willum, and Rosa were all killed by Matt on the same day. Matt went to sleep with not a bit of regret in his mind, Celia lit the candle under the virgin as she always did, "Good night, Mi Vida." she whispered. Matt was very happy.

The next day, Matt was walking through the halls of the big house when Steven and Emilia crossed paths with him, they turned their heads as they walked the opposite direction, and whispered to each other, presumably about Matt.

"Hey, Guys!" Matt greeted them. They pretended not to hear him. "Wait up!" Matt yelled. "Oh look, It is trying to speak" Emilia said in a sort of sarcastic voice.

Matt ran up to them, skipping as he went. "What did you call me, guys?" he asked. Emilia opened her mouth once more to say "Sorry, I only speak to humans".

A chill went down Matt's spine. That feeling quickly morphed into anger. He pulled out a knife, still walking steadily behind the two teens, they were trying their best to ignore him.

Matt started into a rant. He started with "Fuck you, Emilia, you're not worth a horse's ass. I wouldn't talk to you anyway, you're just a self-centered snobby bitch".  
Steven and Emilia both turned around, she exploded into her own fit of rage. "WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT!". She picked Matt up by his collar, and Matt jabbed his knife deep into her eye. She screamed loud enough to startle the birds around the lotus pond. In a few more seconds, she collapsed onto the floor. Dead.

"I'll let that be a bit of a warning to you, Steven." Matt chuckled a bit, and then he vanished into one of the rooms.

Steven ran frantically to his father's apartment, Crying as he went. "DADA, DADA, DADA! The clone just killed Emilia Mendoza in one of the hallways!"

"Ughhh… Do you expect me to believe that? I'll send a servant to check, anyway."  
Mr. Alacrán started to reach for the phone before noticing something about Steven, he raised his voice, "Steven, why are there stains on your pants?!".

"It's the blood of Emilia, I swear!"

"Don't try to pull that on me, what did you get into?!"

Matt was listening to the conversation from the hallway, trying hard not to laugh. "The world is mine" he thought.


End file.
